1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the general field of equipment and devices to aid the movement, physical rehabilitation and exercise of injured body limbs. In particular, the invention provides a new device to allow a person to move, reposition and exercise her legs when, due to injury, surgery, illness or other infirmity, she cannot do so without assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After surgery or injury to a leg, during an illness or other general infirmity affecting the use of a leg, a person may find that moving or repositioning her legs is impossible because too painful or because it presents a risk of additional injury. Typically, the person is confined to a bed or chair and is not supposed to use her leg muscles to effect any change in the position of the injured leg. Nonetheless, the leg needs to be repositioned from time to time to minimize irritation to the skin and exercised to avoid muscle debilitation, both of which have a negative effect on recovery. Thus, during the course of a day such person might try to help the leg by lifting it with her arms, by maneuvering it with the rest of her body, or by utilizing makeshift prosthetic apparatus as an aid in moving the limb for relief from prolonged inactivity. In fact, under such circumstances the person would probably need assistance in changing the placement and position of her legs.
In order for an incapacitated leg to be moved, it must be lifted and maneuvered into the desired new position either manually or by some device designed for that purpose, such as is often found mounted on hospital beds for orthopedic applications. Typically one would grab the leg under the thigh with both hands and pull it up by using the strength of the arms and back muscles, while directing it to a new position, as desired. Obviously, this is more easily done with the help of others. Even using a special device, though, the assistance of another person may be required because such devices tend to be bulky, complicated and difficult to operate.
Conventional hospital-bed apparatus, for example, is normally operated either manually or electrically and utilizes a system of pulleys and levers with a rope attached to a leg support. The device causes the rope to lift the leg and move it while it is suspended. Because of their intended multi-purpose application, these devices tend to be complex and expensive. Moreover, immobilization resulting from an operation, injury or illness is often a short term condition. Therefore, in such cases and in cases where funds are limited, immobilized persons are often reluctant to spend money for a special device dedicated to perform this task for a limited period of time.
Obviously, one could construct a simple makeshift device using a length of rope or cord, stretchable or not, attached to or wrapped around the leg, or a foot or shoe, and operated by the immobilized person by pulling the ends of the rope to lift and reposition the leg. For example, a jump rope could be passed around the bottom of one's foot and held taut by pulling both handles in an upward direction against the pressure of the foot, thus causing the foot and leg to be lifted free of the supporting surface. The successful completion of this kind of operation, though, depends on the ability of the immobilized person to get the rope in place, so that the desired motion can be achieved by pulling and maneuvering the rope. If the user is not able to place the rope at a strategically useful point on the foot, the assistance of another person is still needed. Such devices are, therefore, ineffective, impractical and of little use.
Many simple exercise devices currently on the market are used in a way that results in the lifting of one's legs or the moving of other body parts. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 1,810,255, issued to Poulus in 1931, shows a body building device consisting of an elastic band with a knob at each end for gripping and pulling to perform multiple exercises. This invention is the first in a sequence of similar patents granted to inventors for various apparatus consisting mainly of a single elastic member, all of which could be used, in an awkward manner, to pull up and move a disabled leg.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,103 (1940), Nilson discloses a similar device composed of parallel elastic straps joined at each end, so that a user can readily perform beneficial exercises by anchoring one side of the device over one part of the body, such as a foot, and stretching it by pulling with another part of the body, such as a hand. Special cuffs are also provided to form handles at each end of the apparatus, if desired for better grip.
U.S. Pat. 3,256,015 to Perrin (1966) shows a multipurpose device that can be adapted for a variety of different exercises. The main objective of the invention is to approximate the motions involved in various athletic events, so that the athlete can build up his or her strength in preparation therefor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,852 (1974), Gury describes a one-piece resilient strand of circular cross-section and incorporating a looped strap at each end. These straps function as convenient handles that can be looped around various parts of a user's body to perform stretching exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,620 to Friedman (1977) discloses a similar invention where the resilient strand is telescopically encased in hollow tubular members forming two handles. As these are pulled, the elastic strand is extracted from the tubular handles and calibrated exercises may be performed.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,921 (1986), Arnold teaches a calibrated tubular elastic exercising device that can be used in workouts involving a variety of different muscles. The novelty of the invention consists of a calibration along the length of the elastic, cylindrical tube that gives the user a quantitative measure of the level of activity. Therefore, a more organized and articulated plan of exercise can be achieved.
Devices designed primarily as exercises, however, are generally unsuitable as leg repositioners in the situations described here. They are flexible, making it difficult to maneuver, and elastic, rendering them somewhat hard to control and possibly dangerous. By their nature and purpose, these exercising devices subject the body to stress, strain and impact that is inappropriate at best and dangerous at worst for an immobilized person whose only need is a new position for her leg. Thus, using an exercise device as a leg repositioner is an unsatisfactory attempt to adapt the device to fill a need that remains unmet. All of the devices described above are exercisers based on the elastic characteristics of their principal feature. None are intended, nor suited, for use in moving and repositioning injured or immobilized legs. As a result, there still exists a need for a simple and inexpensive device to facilitate the movement and repositioning of an injured leg without assistance by third parties.
The present invention provides a new device for allowing a person to move, reposition and exercise her legs when, due to injury, illness or other infirmity, she cannot do so without assistance. Because of its simplicity, this invention is very inexpensive, thus making it attractive even to those with short term needs.